Boy and the Ghost
by TanarWater
Summary: Yugi's heart is closed. No matter what Yami does to get him to let him in so he can protect him his heart wont open. There have been too many scars, too many broken trusts for it to open easily. Yet all he wants is someone to hold him. songfic


I have this song and thought it would suit Yami and Yugi perfectly in a certain situation.

Startstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstart

Yugi runs down the snowy street, his arms wrapped around the books that had fallen from his broken bag. The bullies had been worse today and Yugi could tell he would have some very bad bruises tomorrow.

_The steets are empty.  
Inside it's warms._

Fumbling, he unlocks the door to the game shop. Within the depths of his soul another's hand rests on the door of his soul room.

_  
His hands are shaking.  
They locked the door._

The figure smiles a bitter smile, the room is locked, the angel had become so afraid of the outside world he had locked to door to his heart.

_  
A voice is calling.  
Asking to get in._

His tanned hand hit the stone door.

"Why wont you let me help you, my angel, why do you lock everything out so?" great sobs heaved his chest as he slowly slid down the door.__

All he wanted was a toy.  
All he needed was a gentles heart

Yugi slid down, his back on the door.

"Someone please, help me. I cant stand this anymore." Tears welled in his amythist eyes as he cried.

_  
to lead him through the dark  
when his dreams are running wild_

During the night Yugi shivered as he worked on the golden puzzle on his desk. ' if I finish it will someone come to help me?' he wondered as he slid another piece intp it's slot.

_  
Boy and the ghost_

Yami gazed sadly at his shivering hikari. 'I would help you know if you let me, my angel, but you will not open your heart,' he turned his ruby eyes to the golden puzzle in the pale hands of the, now, sleeping boy.

_  
Fire's not burning  
The lights went out  
The lights went out_

Using the small amount of power that was kept within his own soul, he spread a blanket of darkness across the room. __

Big family dinner  
the untold pain

Yugi sat at the table with his grandfather, who was chatting happily, looking over at the two empty chairs where his parents would sit. He turned his gaze to the third empty chair, who was that meant for?

_  
Their eyes are sparkling on his frozen face.  
Angel's calling asking to get in_

Yami sat on the empty chair looking towards his light, 'I'm here, see me, Yugi' his forlorn gaze went unnoticed as Yugi finished and went to wash his plate. __

All he wanted was a toy.  
All he needed was a gentles heart

Gradually as the puzzle was almost complete Yami felt the wall between him and his light lessen. Layers peeling away as the pieces clicked togeather

_  
to lead him through the dark  
when there's nowhere left to fall._

As Yami followed Yugi out of the house, he prayed that the bullies wouldn't get him today after school.

_  
Boy and the ghost  
his eyes are burning_

Yami's eyes burned with rage as Ushio stood above a bleeding Yugi. 'He would pay, oh he would pay dearly'

_  
The lights went out  
The dream is on._

As Yugi's trembling fingers placed the last piece of the puzzle in it's slot, the door to Yugi's soul opened. Yami took the chance to enter and take control, oh yes Ushio would pay dearly.__

Wake up, wake up:  
There's an Angel in the snow.

He stood, eyes blazing as he stared at the taller bully, the snow under his shadow seemed darker as blackness spread from his form.

_  
Look up, look up_

_It's a frightened dead boy_

Yami's face contorted in fear as Yugi struggled home, Ushio had gone but that doesn't mean his young light is safe.

_  
With so much hate, such bad dreams.  
He could have seen_

He hated those that hurt his light, nothing would hurt the one that had saved him from the depths of the shadows that taunted him before.

_  
The toy's the key,  
but no one saw, no one saw  
_

Yugi smiled as he walked, the puzzle bouncing on his chest.

_  
All he wanted was a toy.  
All he needed was a gentles heart_

"Do you want me to help, my light," Yami reached out to a startled Yugi

_  
to lead him through the dark  
Boy and the ghost_

Yugi accepted the hand and allowed himself to be pulled up, then into a hug.__

Despero, solitas, debilis, desolo.  
Despero, solitas, debilis, desolo.  


Behind him the soulless shells of the bullies lay slowly dieing.

_  
when there's nowhere left to fall.  
nowhere to hide  
The silence is hurting  
Inside it's cold.  
Sleep or die.  
Nowhere to go,  
Nowhere to hide  
His light went out._


End file.
